icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Accord
Accord is a teacher at the Primp Town magic school. Although there is nothing particularly suspicious about Accord during the beginning of the game, later events suggest that Accord is anything but a normal teacher. Perhaps the most confusing event occurs in Puyo Puyo Fever - when you fight against Popoi, placing into question what he is and his real relationship to Accord. Biography Appearance Accord has long, curled light purple curly hair that reaches her waist. Her eyes are always shut, never seen with them open. A small pair of glasses sits on the bridge of her nose. She wears a long, white dress with cyan trim, a frilled ascot, indigo boots, and a round hat decorated with two wings at the front. Between games her design receives minor changes. In Puyo Puyo Fever, her design gave her an appearance similar to a stereotypical pope, but later games would gradually tone down the similarities by changing her hat and removing the patterns on her dress. He dress between Puyo Puyo Fever 2 and Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary would have yellow rims vertically, but starting with Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary it would have yellow rims horizontally. Personality Accord is generally kind and well-mannered, befitting of her job as a school teacher. At the same time, however, she is incredibly mysterious. She withholds information to a suspiciously high degree, not helped with her involvement in Puyo Puyo Fever's plot. She knows much more than she appears, leaving interpretation on what her true motives are. Abilities Being a teacher, she is expected to be quite skilled in magic. Her spells are musical themed, sometimes with school-based imagery. She is also demonstrated to be somewhat physically strong, able to swing a huge mallet to knock out Raffine, and is skilled in throwing chalk. Relationships Accord, being endowed in mystery, holds mysterious relationships with the other characters. ;Raffina In the English translation of Puyo Puyo Fever, she seems angered at Raffina (Notably, In the original Japanese dialog, she isn't angered at Raffina, but still smashes her in the head with a mallet.) In contrast she compliments her in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary. ;Popoi Popoi is the black cat "puppet" that she almost constantly carries - exception being at the end of Puyo Puyo Fever, where he is seen on his own. It is unclear who or what he is, and how he is related to Accord. History Puyo Puyo Fever In Puyo Puyo Fever, Accord loses her flying cane, prompting her to announce that she will award the one who finds it. At the end of Hara Hara Course, however, Raffina discoveres that she had never actually lost her flying cane, Raffina promptly being knocked unconscious by Accord herself. At the end of Waku Waku Course, she congratulates Amitie for "finding" her flying cane. By the kind request of Amitie, she refuses to give her the promised reward, leaving Amitie to sulk in self anger. Accord also is the final opponent of Run Run Course. She also teaches the player the basics of the game. Puyo Puyo Fever 2 As in Fever, Accord is the final opponent in Run Run Course of the game. Like the last, she also teaches the player the basics of the game in Run Run Course. Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary Accord and Popoi are paired up as one of the 22 playable characters. Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary Accord is one of the 24 playable characters. Puyo Puyo!! Quest At release, Accord was only seen during tutorial, where she welcomes the player to Pwurp Island, explains the lore and guides the player through gameplay basics. To this day, Accord also sometimes appears at results screen for event quest, summarizing the player's progress. Accord was added to the game as a blue card not until later. She is available in Magic Stone Gacha in limited periods only. She is in the same series with Strange Klug, Satan, Ecolo and Dark Arle, having similarly distributed skills and stats. Accord also voices for tutorial videos on the Puyo Puyo!! Quest official site. Puyo Puyo!! Quest Arcade Accord is responsible for general coordination around the game, giving voiced instructions, warnings and congratulations. Trivia *In the DS version of Puyo Puyo Fever, the tutorial music plays as her stage music in the HaraHara course rather than the original battle music. This makes Accord and Popoi the only characters who have their own exclusive themes in Puyo Puyo Fever, excluding the free battle theme that plays for Arle and Carbuncle. **This music is used as her theme song in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary. *Her and Popoi's birthday are those of Abraham Lincoln and George Washington. Appearances Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo Fever * Puyo Puyo Fever 2 * Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo Tetris (Cameo) * Puyo Puyo Chronicles Spin-offs * Puyo Puyo!! Quest * Puyo Puyo!! Quest Arcade * Puyo Puyo!! Touch (NPC; Unreleased playable version) Character specific mechanics Dropset Quartet Ice Blocks Nuisance Pattern Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Puyo Puyo Fever Category:Female